Red and White,  Doki Doki Version
by Crystal Blue Montana
Summary: AU.  Doji-chan learns about Valentine's Day in Japan and makes plans to give Shouta chocolate.  When things don't turn out right, however, how does Shouta react?
1. Seeing Red

**Red and White – Doki Doki Version**

**I think my **_**Dogoon V**_** fics need a serious fluff injection. The show was, after all, a comedy (up until the last two episodes, anyway).**

**This is an AU story in which Doji-chan learns about Valentine's Day, her attempt to pull off the holiday, and Shouta's reaction. **

_**Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V**_**, all characters, and references therein are the property of the Mainichi Broadcasting Company. No infringement is intended or implied.**

**Chapter 1: Seeing Red**

Doji-chan strolled through the marketplace with a shopping basket on her arm. She checked her shopping list. "Green tea, jelly cups_, dorayaki_, rice crackers, gummy candy, potato chips, cheese curls, Pocky, and two whole cases of curry ramen? _Mou_, Doka-chan must have made this list." Doji-chan's attention was suddenly captured by a large fancy display of beribboned heart-shaped boxes of all sizes, all filled with tempting assortments of chocolates. As she looked curiously at the display, a salesgirl approached her and bowed.

"Hello, miss. May I help you find some Valentine's Day chocolate?" asked the salesgirl.

Doji-chan's brow wrinkled. "Valentine's Day? What's that?"

The salesgirl's mouth dropped open. "You've never heard of Valentine's Day? Let me ask you this; do you have a special guy in your life?"

Without hesitation, Doji-chan chirped, "Yes, I do! _Shouta-san_ is very special to me!"

"Well now," said the salesgirl, "our True Blue Amore assortment would be an excellent choice for him." She motioned towards a large box that contained chocolates of various shapes, some with drizzled accents and others with delicate graphics. "If he's a very special guy, though, you may want to consider making your own chocolates."

"Making my own chocolates?"

"It's the ultimate expression of one's feelings to give handmade chocolates to the one you care about."

By this time, Doji-chan had picked up a box of the True Blue Amore assortment, but began to think, _I wonder what it means if I gave_ Shouta-san _both this box _and_ some chocolates that I made for him?_ She turned back to the salesgirl. "Can you show me how to make chocolates?"

o-o-o-o-o

"Doka-chan!" yelled Shouta, who stood in the kitchen going over receipts. When he got no response from her, he stormed into the altar room where Doro-chan was putting the girls through some calisthenics. "Doka-chan, I need to talk to you!"

Doro-chan marched forward. "Don't interrupt my training session!" She tried to deliver a roundhouse kick to Shouta's head, but he ducked underneath the boot flying at him.

"Not this time," Shouta gloated, which left him open to a second roundhouse kick, knocking him out cold.

"_Shouta-san!_" gasped Doji-chan. She rushed to where Shouta lay and began to try to shake him back into consciousness.

"Why's he always picking on me, anyway?" Doka-chan pouted.

Dore-chan spied the receipt that dangled from Shouta's fingers and picked it up. "Maybe it's because you spent too much money on snacks again." She read the shop name at the top of the receipt. "Chocolatier Suisse."

"I've never even heard of that shop," Doka-chan complained, "but it sounds yummy!"

Doji-chan's head whipped around to look at Dore-chan in alarm and her heart began to beat faster. _Oh no! I still need to keep my Valentine's Day present for _Shouta-san_ a surprise, but I can't let Doka-chan take the blame for me!_ "Chocolatier Suisse?" she asked, jumping up and snatching the receipt from Dore-chan's hand. "This, er, must have come from the lady I bumped into at the market today!"

"What lady?" asked Dori-chan.

"I, um, was walking by that chocolate shop at the marketplace, and she ran right into me! She must have dropped that into my bag by mistake." Doji-chan chuckled nervously.

"Sounds kind of funny, but it makes sense," said Dore-chan.

At that moment, Shouta began to come around. Doji-chan crumpled the receipt into her fist and helped him sit up. "Are you okay, _Shouta-san_?"

"Ugh." Shouta sat up and shook his head a few times. "Hey, Doka-chan, I need to– " he started, pointing an accusing finger at Doka-chan.

"_Shouta-san_," blurted Doji-chan, interrupting him. "It wasn't Doka-chan. I was walking by the chocolate shop today, and a lady came out, and she didn't look where she was going, and she bumped into me. She must have dropped the receipt into my bag by mistake."

Shouta's eyebrow raised incredulously, but he figured that Doji-chan couldn't possibly be lying to him. "Well, all right. Just had to make sure. And Doro-chan, was that really necessary?" He rubbed the spot where Doro-chan had kicked him.

"I'll get the first aid kit," said Dore-chan.

Doji-chan jumped up. "I'll get it." She ran to the kitchen, the receipt still crumpled in her hand. _Oh, that was close._ She ran to the pantry, to where she had hidden her box of True Blue Amore and a bag of supplies for making her own chocolates on a high shelf and tucked the wrinkled slip of paper into the bag. Doji-chan then grabbed the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink and ran back to the altar room to tend to Shouta.

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Doji-chan, what are you doing?" Dori-chan poked her head inside the kitchen and gasped. The counter and the stovetop were splattered with chocolate. A glass bowl half full of chocolate on the verge of scorching sat tilted in a pot on a burner that was still on. Doji-chan stood wearing a chocolate-streaked apron, ladle in hand, with several plastic candy molds on the butcher block in front of her. The cavities in the molds had all been filled to overflowing.

"_Mou_, this isn't turning out like it's supposed to," whined Doji-chan. She poked a finger into one of the mold cavities and yelped when she found that her fingertip had left a dent in the still-cooling candy. "Oh no! I need to fix this!"

Dori-chan asked again, "Doji-chan, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make chocolates to give to _Shouta-san_ for something called Valentine's Day. On that day, humans give chocolates to those they care about, and when they give chocolates they made themselves, that means that the one who they gave the chocolates to is very special to them." Doji-chan pouted. "Why isn't it coming out right?"

"What the…?" Shouta had just come home from class and now stood at the kitchen doorway, both hands grabbing his head, surveying the mess inside with a distressed look on his face. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. Dori-chan immediately slipped out of the kitchen.

"_Shouta-san!_" Doji-chan was so startled that she dropped the ladle, spilling melted chocolate onto the floor. "Um, you're home early."

"Never mind that! Why is there chocolate all over the kitchen? This _is_ chocolate, right?" Shouta noticed the burner that was still on and rushed to switch it off.

Doji-chan fidgeted. "It is. I was… trying to make you some chocolates for Valentine's Day." She suddenly burst into tears. "I tried to do it like the girl at the chocolate shop said, but I think I did something wrong because it's not coming out right. I wanted to surprise you, _Shouta-san_, because you're special to me," she blubbered. Suddenly, she remembered her True Blue Amore box. "Wait! I bought some more chocolate that I wanted to give you." Doji-chan opened the pantry door and reached up towards the shelf where she had hidden the box. Startled to find nothing there, she climbed onto a stool to get a better look. Now frantic at not finding her box of chocolates, she ran into the altar room. "Hey, have any of you seen– " Doji-chan's voice trailed off as she was horrified to see Doka-chan, Dore-chan, and Dori-chan sitting at the dining table with the True Blue Amore box open in front of them. Doji-chan ran up to the table, snatched the box away, and ran back into the kitchen with it. Seeing that more than half of the chocolates had been eaten, Doji-chan began to cry again. "Oh, Valentine's Day is ruined!"

Shouta's anger at seeing the kitchen half-covered in chocolate dissolved at the sight of Doji-chan bawling over her ruined gifts to him, as he realized the gravity of what she was trying to do. Even though he was still quite upset, he approached her. He slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to gently brush her tears away with his fingers. Shouta plucked one of the chocolates from the box she held, and took a bite. The candy was a dark chocolate truffle, smooth and airy, yet intense in flavor. _Wow. This is really good._ Shouta rolled the chocolate over his tongue briefly before he swallowed it and popped the remainder of the truffle into his mouth. Now significantly calmer, he said, "Look, I'm, uh, sorry I yelled at you. Yeah, I'm pretty steamed that you made a mess of the kitchen, and you're going to have to clean it up, but I'm touched that you went through all this trouble for me. I guess what I really should say is… thank you." Shouta pecked Doji-chan tenderly on the cheek. He smiled as he looped the strap of his messenger bag over his head and went to set the bag onto a nearby chair. "Come on, I'll help you clean up, okay?" Shouta picked up the bowl of melted chocolate from the makeshift double boiler and sniffed it. He began to think, _Why's my heart beating so fast? And did I actually kiss her just now? _Shouta stole a glance at Doji-chan before quickly turning away from her, feeling his face rapidly becoming warmer.

Meanwhile, Doji-chan had picked up a kitchen sponge, wet it with hot water, and was scrubbing at the streaks on the counter. Her face felt hot and her heart still throbbed intensely, not because Shouta had been angry with her, but because of what he had just said and done. She took a peek at Shouta, who had bent over to pick the ladle up from the floor. _Is it supposed to make me feel all tingly-prickly and make my heart go fast when he kisses me like that? _

**Lest anyone who's watched _Dogoon V_ forget, there _are_ at least four other girls in the house besides Doji-chan. Even though Shouta and Doji-chan are by themselves a lot over the course of the series, they still interact plenty with the other girls.**

**I had intended, after this, to have Shashaji, Dogu-chan, or Doro-chan make the other girls apologize to Doji-chan for taking the box of chocolates, but it contributed to the chapter dragging on aimlessly, so we'll just assume it happened.**

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Whether or not you have that special someone in your life, I hope that this day is a happy one for you.**


	2. White Hot Love

**Red and White – Doki Doki Version**

**Ah, there's nothing like a little fluff for Valentine's/White Day. **

**So Doji-chan's plan for Valentine's Day didn't go quite as she had planned, but Shouta wasn't completely upset. Here is his White Day response. It references the White Day gift he gives her in my fic "White Space," with, of course, much less angsty results.**

**Meltyblend is a cube-shaped chocolate candy dusted with cocoa powder, made by Meiji in Japan.**

**_General Rouge no Gaisen_ is the sequel to the hospital drama _Team Batista no Eiko_. Hideki the intern in _General Rouge no Gaisen_ was portrayed by Tori Matsuzaka, and Doji-chan's opinion that he's "okay" hints at my earlier fic "A Date With Doji-chan."**

_**Kodai Shoujotai Dogoon V**_**, all characters, and references therein are the property of the Mainichi Broadcasting Company. _Team Batista no Eiko_, _General Rouge no Gaisen_, all characters, and references therein are the property of Fuji Television Network. No infringement is intended or implied.**

**Chapter 2: White Hot Love**

"I'm home," called Shouta, prying off his sneakers just inside the front door. A chorus of "welcome home"s came from the altar room. Shouta walked through the kitchen to the altar room, where Doka-chan and Dori-chan sat at the dining table sharing a bowl of potato chips and reading some _manga_, Shashaji and Dogu-chan were studying some odd gadgets, Doro-chan was practicing her katas, and Dore-chan and Doji-chan were on the floor watching a TV drama. Shouta sat down next to Doji-chan. "What'cha watching?"

"It's something called _General Rouge no Gaisen_," answered Doji-chan. "Dore-chan likes it."

"It's fascinating, but human medicine is way too complicated sometimes," muttered Dore-chan. "Do trivial things like where the supplies come from really matter?"

Shouta shrugged. "I don't get a lot of those hospital shows," he said simply.

"Ooh," said Dore-chan dreamily when an intern named Hideki was being grilled by one of the doctors, "he's cute."

"He's okay," said Doji-chan, "but _Shouta-san's_ cuter than he is."

Shouta couldn't help blushing as he leaned over towards Doji-chan and murmured, "Can I see you for a minute?" When Doji-chan nodded, he stood up. "Come on." He headed for the stairs to his room. Doji-chan followed.

Doka-chan looked up from her _manga_. "I wonder if Doji-chan's in trouble. He's never called her aside like that before."

"Let's go find out," said Dori-chan. She stood up to follow, but Dogu-chan jumped up to stop her.

"No. It's none of our business." Dogu-chan looked towards the stairs, a knowing smile on her face.

o-o-o-o-o

Inside his room, Shouta took a small box wrapped in white paper from his pocket and held it out to Doji-chan. "This is for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a White Day present, because you gave me chocolate on Valentine's Day," replied Shouta. When Doji-chan still looked at him quizzically, he continued. "Guys who get chocolate from girls on Valentine's Day give those girls gifts on White Day the next month. I remember that you went through a lot to make Valentine's Day special for me."

"Yes, but it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to," protested Doji-chan.

Shouta shook his head gently. "Maybe not, but you made the effort, and it was still a special day in spite of what happened. Truthfully, I wasn't even expecting anything from you, because you probably don't have Valentine's Day back in your time, so it was a really nice surprise… after the initial shock of finding the kitchen drenched in chocolate, of course." Shouta snickered at the recollection before he continued, "I've received chocolate from girls before, but it was usually just the obligatory little box of Meltyblend or something like that. No one's ever given me anything nice like what you tried to do, so here."

Doji-chan took the box from Shouta, tore the paper from it, and removed the lid. Inside was a small silver puffed heart pendant hanging from a silver chain. "Oh, _Shouta-san_, it's beautiful! Thank you!" She took the necklace out of the box and looked at it, almost like she was confused as to what to do with it.

"Here, let me." Shouta lifted the necklace from Doji-chan's fingers and steered her to face the mirror mounted on the wall. Standing behind her, he unclasped the chain and draped it around her neck. After the chain was securely fastened, Shouta placed his hands on Doji-chan's shoulders. "There you go," he mumured into her ear. He felt her tremble under his touch as his breath tickled her ear. He looked at their reflection in the mirror. "It looks nice on you."

Doji-chan stared at her reflection, touching the heart pendant. "Thank you, _Shouta-san_," she said, "I like it." She turned to face him and smiled.

"You're welcome," breathed Shouta. His heartbeat accelerated. "It's beautiful, just like you."

Doji-chan felt herself blushing. Looking away shyly, she asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Taking hold of Doji-chan's face gently in both hands, Shouta turned her gaze back to face him. "Are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met; human, _youkai_ hunter, or otherwise." He wanted to say more, but the words wouldn't come to him.

"Really?" asked Doji-chan. Shouta nodded. Suddenly feeling bold, he kissed her. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it rocked her to her core. Shouta pulled back, but only barely. Doji-chan felt her head swimming. "_Shouta-san?_" she whispered.

In answer to her question, Shouta graced her lips with another short, sweet kiss, then another. He continued to kiss her, capitulating to his pent-up yearning, as his kisses slowed and became longer and more heated; still sweet, but with much more ardor driving them than the first few. Shouta savored the sweetness of Doji-chan's lips as his hands traveled to her back, his arms pulling her body to his. _Oh, God, it's really happening… I'm holding her, I'm kissing her; I mean, really kissing her, and she's not pulling away! Her skin is so soft. So are her lips. She smells nice, and she tastes sweet. Oh, man, it's better than I dreamed it would be. Damn it, I want you, Doji-chan. I want you so bad. _

Doji-chan's body quivered as she settled into Shouta's arms, her eyes closed. Her hands crept up from his shoulders to the nape of his neck. _My first real kiss!_ _I always wondered what it would be like to be kissed like this. It feels wonderful. O__h,_ Shouta-san, _please __don't stop__… __please__…_ _don't stop__… _She shivered as Shouta's tongue gently nudged at the seam between her lips, inviting hers to come out. Tentatively, she poked her tongue out to meet his, shuddering again and sighing as they made contact. Goosebumps blossomed all over her body, and parts of her began to tingle with strange, yet heavenly, sensations as the deep kisses continued.

As much as Shouta wanted to walk them both over to his bed and fall down onto it with her while still liplocked, as a prelude to making love, like he had seen in some American movies, he believed that he had pushed the figurative envelope far enough for the moment. Feeling the need for oxygen nagging at him, Shouta broke the kiss and gazed into Doji-chan's eyes. "Doji-chan," he whispered, running his fingers softly along her jawline.

Doji-chan found herself struck wordless by what had just taken place. She managed to whisper Shouta's name as a question once more as she looked into his eyes. She saw something different from, depending on the situation, the exasperation, contentment, or skepticism that was usually there; Shouta's eyes were full of warmth, affection, and desire, and Doji-chan was both exhilarated and scared by what she saw. Finally finding her voice, she asked hesitantly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Shouta's voice had become husky with longing. "I just… I couldn't hold back anymore. I've been wanting to do that for some time now. Today just seemed to be the right day to do it, since it's White Day. You know, when we first met, I'll admit that I thought that I was being punished for something, but now, I can't see my life without you.

"I don't know when exactly it happened, but I… I fell in love with you. I don't know; maybe I've loved you nearly all this time, but it took your Valentine's Day effort to make me realize that I do love you, Doji-chan. I really do."

"_Shouta-san,_" Doji-chan smiled demurely. "I loved you from the day we met, and I wondered if you would ever feel the same way about me. I wasn't sure if you ever would, because I know I do things that annoy you, and it sometimes even felt like you didn't like me. I guess I was wrong."

"Sometimes, you do drive me crazy, especially when the other girls are involved, but that doesn't mean that I hate you for that. It's just part of who you are. It's part of what makes you so damn cute. And your being so damn cute drives me crazy, but in a different way; in a good way." Shouta's heart felt like a chorus of taiko drums in his chest as he continued to hold Doji-chan close. His voice was little more than a whisper as he nervously said, "I… I want to, um… I… I'd like to make love to you. I mean, it doesn't have to be right now, but I hope you'll let me sometime soon. You have no idea how much I've wanted to, or for how long I've wanted you." He slowly pulled back from her, and the separation felt almost painful. "Until then, we should probably… go back downstairs." He gave her one more tender kiss before he turned to leave the room.

"_Shouta-san_." Doji-chan's voice was a coquettish purr. When Shouta, who had already opened the door, stopped and turned back around, he saw Doji-chan looking at him, biting her lower lip expectantly, her hands clasped in front of herself. "What if I said that I… I would like you to, um… would you… would you make love to me right now?" she asked, as she approached him, her facial expression innocent, yet flirtatious.

Shouta was stunned, but only for a fleeting instant. Smiling seductively at Doji-chan, he circled one arm around her waist, drawing her to him. Their lips met in a torrid kiss that laid bare the passion that now freely blazed within the both of them for each other. As he began to pepper Doji-chan's neck with kisses, eliciting euphoric sighs from her, Shouta kicked the bedroom door shut.

**All right, folks, nothing more to see here, move along… ^_~**

**If you celebrate White Day, I hope it was a good one. If you don't, I hope it was a good day for you anyway.**


End file.
